


Take me to Church

by AngelCake (2livenlove)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blind Character, Crime Fighting, DevilPool, Fluff, M/M, Matt can't keep his hands to himself, Mental illness discussed, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), he likes the feel, idek Matt is a highly sensory character, scar kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2livenlove/pseuds/AngelCake
Summary: After an unfortunate turn of events, Deadpool figures out Daredevil is blind and that his name is Matthew Murdock. With a merciless duo trying to kill him, Matt takes up Deadpool's offer to protect him 'pro bono'.





	1. One Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised a multi-chap devilpool fic and I am finally delivering! So, I’ve decided this one doesn’t connect to the other devilpool fic I wrote. It’s separate. I'm aiming for six chapters, but it may be more or less than that. Let me know if I missed something in the tags. Enjoy!

“Deadpool, seriously, I don’t have time for you right now.”

Deadpool pauses his tangent about the lineage of Rey from episode seven, “What? But aren’t you curious she could be a secret Skywalker?”

Spiderman sighs loudly, “Or she could be a random force sensitive character.” The two of them are perched on a roof awaiting the next crime to commence, or at least that’s what Peter had been doing before Deadpool arrived. “I’ve got more important matters to worry about. How about you go discuss this with someone else?”

“C’mon, Spidey, we always have a great time together.”

“I’m leaving.” He says simply, before turning and webbing away.

Deadpool frowns as he watches him go, “But who else am I going to talk to?” he calls out.

“Try Daredevil!” Peter shouts, though he knows Daredevil would sooner kill Deadpool than discuss Jedi.

Deadpool snaps his fingers, “Yeah, ol’ DD will definitely want to hear about this.” He skips off to find the horned devil.

* * *

 

He finds Daredevil much like he did Spidey, perched on some dingy building, waiting for something bad to happen. Man, Superheroes did a lot of lounging. He starts the perilous climb up to join the man, when suddenly Daredevil calls out to him, “Go away, Deadpool.” Well, he’s just not the fan favorite tonight. Then again he usually wasn’t, more like the fan’s least favorite. Still he has to try, can’t just slink away now after coming all this way.

“Was I too loud?” he shouts up to Daredevil, who peers at him from the ledge of the building,

“Too smelly.” Is the flat reply. Ouch. He sniffs himself. Not _too_ bad.

“You got a keen nose on you, blood hound! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to pair up, fight the baddies and such?”

“No… leave.” Why Wade even bothered to come would be a mystery, he should have expected as much. DD was less tolerant of him than Spidey was. He hangs his head and begins walking off.

Wade hops down onto the fire escape making his way to the ground, he resigns himself to a night of self-entertainment. Maybe he can watch some episodes of the Golden Girls tonight. That usually brought up his spirit, if marginally.

He’s almost to the ground when he hears Daredevil shout down to him, “Deadpool, wait. Maybe I could use some help.” He pauses and grins up at the hero. “I knew you couldn’t resist teaming up!” Daredevil looks down at him, his lip twitches in the slightest hint of a smile. He quickly climbs back up to the roof.

* * *

 

After a night of vigilantism, Daredevil calls it to an end. Deadpool’s trying to prolong their night with his endless chatter, while also trying to arrange another night together. Daredevil is trying his best to turn him down; when suddenly Daredevil stiffens noticeable and quickly throws himself to the ground. He grabs Wade’s arm to drag him down with him. They hit the ground side by side, just as a barrage of shots rings out above them.

Daredevil quickly scrambles to his feet to run from the next barrage and Wade pulls out his own guns to return some fire. He jumps to his feet to face their adversary, he pauses when he realizes who it is they were fighting. Perched on the roof of the next building is Bullseye and beside him is the last person Wade ever wanted to see: Typhoid Mary.

“Well, Well, don’t you two make an interesting duo?” Bullseye says, as he reloads his gun.

Anger fills him and he starts shooting. Bullseye and Mary jump out of the way. Daredevil returns to his side, “Those two…together?” he shakes his head, “We’ll need to be careful, Deadpool.” Bullseye jumps onto the roof, and releases a barrage of bullets, effectively splitting Daredevil and Deadpool.

Mary appears hopping on the roof; she is holding a strange looking device with a megaphone. She aims the megaphone and activates it. The device releases a powerful sound, shrieking and intense. It’s almost painful to hear, Deadpool covers his ears with hands. He hears Daredevil cry out in pain and he sees the man drop to his knees grabbing his ears as well. Wade knows Daredevil has a heightened sense of hearing, and he feels pity for the poor guy.

Mary laughs, “How’s that, Matthew?” She approaches Daredevil who’s still hunched over in pain. She saunters over and without warning she grabs his mask, yanking it from Daredevil’s face. Daredevil looks shocked, touches his face, and looking towards Mary, but not really looking at her.

“No needs to hide, we all know who you are, Matt.” She purrs his name and grabs at his hair pulling him to properly face her. “What’s wrong?” she says taunting “Can’t see?” Daredevil swings at her with a growl, she draws back quickly and he misses. She grins.

Wade points his gun towards her, how dare she out his friend this way. Just when he’s about to pull the trigger, Bullseye is on him, he punches Wade knocking him down. His gun goes off, but completely misses Mary instead the bullet lodges into the floor.

Mary releases Daredevil all the same jumping away. Deadpool rolls and quickly gets his feet. Wade shoots but Bullseye moves out the way just in time. He growls, trying again. Mary laughs a grating sound as she engages that weird device once more. It rings out, the sound intense.

Wade hears Daredevil (Matt?) cry out in pain. Dammit. He can’t mess around here, DD needs him. He rushes Bullseye, and the man shoots his gun hitting Deadpool in the shoulder. Deadpool bulldozes into Bullseye, knocking him off the roof. He cries out, albeit a girlish shrill, and he turns to Mary.

She glowers at him; stalking over to Daredevil once more. Daredevil looks utterly lost, he’s shaking his head. She reaches for him; Daredevil lashes out grabbing her arm and throwing her to the ground. He still seems very much disoriented his eyes unfocused as he tries to move away from where he’s thrown her.

Wade takes advantage of the moment, shooting her in the shoulder, a mere flesh wound, Daredevil shouldn’t be too mad at that.

She screeches sitting up, grabbing her wounded shoulder, “How dare you, Wade.” She sneers, her lip curled in disgust. She turns tail and runs jumping down from the building after Bullseye, taking the strange device with her.

Deadpool is relieved the two have run off, he quickly rushes to Daredevil’s side. He kneels down so they’re at least eye level. Deadpool pauses looking at the man’s face: disheveled brown hair, big brown eyes, handsome. Daredevil still looks confused, tilting his head as if he were trying to listen to something. The gesture reminds Deadpool of a puppy. He marvels at the utter cuteness of it.

Deadpool blinks and smacks his head, “Ah shit, DD, your mask!” He looks around and spots it thrown to the side. He snatches it up, holding it out to Daredevil, “Here you go, man.” Daredevil blinks still looking like a lost puppy, he doesn’t register the mask Wade is waving in front of his face. Wade confused, reaches out to pat Daredevil and Daredevil startles.

Daredevil sniffs and looks relieved, he turns his face towards Wade, “Deadpool are they gone? I’m having trouble hearing anything.”

“Yeah, they ran off after I delivered the pain.” Wade feels concerned for his companion, what did that machine do to him? He waves his hand in Daredevil’s face but he doesn’t register the movement at all. Wade takes the mask and presses it into the man’s hands, “Here’s your mask and sorry you had to be ousted like that. I promise I won’t expose you; scout’s honor.”

Daredevil touches the mask in confusion, Wade notices he doesn’t look at it, but his face becomes concerned. “Shit” he mutters, placing the mask back on. “Deadpool, I just need a moment to recuperate, you can go.” He waves him off with a hand obviously feigning nonchalance, but Wade’s not buying it.

“Yeah, they got you good. But don’t panic!” He gestures to himself with a flourish, “I shall keep you company until you feel better.” Daredevil just stares blankly.

Wade tries to speak a little louder, “Hey, can you hear any better?”

When he still didn’t receive a response he plops down next to Daredevil, “I guess I can talk to you about Star Wars after all, huh?”

Daredevil turns towards him, sighing, “Seriously, you don’t have to stay here with me.” He’s speaking a little too loud. Wade guesses he still can’t hear too well.

“I don’t mind, gotta be a good wingman, make sure you can get home okay.” He grins, clapping in his hands together, “Now, about Rey…”


	2. The Night is Still Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment! Kudos and comments appreciated!

Matt’s hearing was slowly coming back to him, the sea of darkness coming alive with red here and there. He had been relying on his sense of smell up until now. He could smell Deadpool’s pungent scent directly next to him, along with a taco he’s got stashed in one of his pouches. It smells at least two days old and it’s enough to make him feel sick. Yet he is comforted by the fact that Deadpool stayed with him, even though he’s told him a few times to leave.

Matt is dreading explaining this situation to the other man, he really didn’t want anyone to know he’s blind. He could hear Deadpool deep baritone coming out as he spoke with flourish about… something, he couldn’t be too certain of what was being said.

To add to his dread, he also needs to figure out what to do about his identity. Sure some people knew it, some regrettably. And now Deadpool knows his face at least. Maybe it’d be okay, he didn’t know his name, his day job, he could pretend nothing was amiss. Maybe Deadpool wouldn’t even notice, or he’d forget.

He’s not sure how much time passed, maybe an hour or two, but he was able to hear Deadpool now and he listened, “…And it really is a shame people are blatantly ignoring such a great character, here he is with no reason in the world to be or do good, to follow the light when he’s been raised in darkness…” _Okay what?_   Matt tilts his head trying to make sense of this, “…while _Cry_ -lo was raised in the light, with a family who loves him and has every reason to be good, and he chooses the darkness! Just deplorable. I tell you, if it was me, I would’ve stayed in the light...” Matt rolls his eyes, _Wow…_

“Just because someone has a family who loves them, doesn’t mean they can’t be unhappy or dissatisfied with their life.” He interjects. Deadpool turns to him so fast, it’s almost comical, “Oh, shit! When did you…? You can hear again?!”

Matt smiles at him, “I’m doing better now, Deadpool, thanks for looking out.” He moves to stand and Deadpool jumps to his feet helping him up.

“Hey it’s the least I could do; I was just a teeny bit worried. Didn’t know you were…uh…blind.” He whispers blind like the word itself is taboo.

“Yeah…I am.” He’s trying to make a quick escape to avoid having to explain anything to Deadpool but the man just follows him bombarding him with questions.

“Wow, I mean, how? You’re one of the best ass-kickers I have met beside yours truly and Spidey and can’t forget good ol’ Cap and ah!” he snaps his fingers, “Cable is a great one too! Ah jeez, you’re up there, like top ten for sure.”

Matt vaults over to the next building, rolling and quickly jumping to his feet, Wade follows, albeit with less tack. He continues rattling on, “Even when she got you with the sonic blast-y thing, you knew she was there and threw her down, great move by the way because I was able to get her, but how did you know? I think you couldn’t hear then.”

“I could smell her. Like I can smell you.” He shakes his head, “When was the last time you took a shower and actually tried to clean yourself?”

Deadpool pauses and thoughtfully taps his chin, “I…don’t recall?” Matt crossed his arms to hide the full body shudder of disgust he felt.

“Deadpool that’s… really bad. Maybe you should go take care of that.” He turns and tries to tactfully walk away when really he wants to run, especially from that taco…

“Yeah, I’ll do that…later.” He shrugs and keeps on following, “But those two are still out and Typhoid Mary has that megaphone, they were obviously targeting you. She even knows your name! I think you should invest in a buddy system, you know, to keep safe.” He bounces excitedly, raising his hand, “I volunteer as tribute.”

Matt pauses in his escape, “She knew my name? Did she say it?”

“Ah.. hmm, well…she might have said it once or twice.”

“So you know my name?”

“What? I never said _I_ knew your name”

“But she said it?”

Wade nods, “Yeah. Yup, she said it, not me.”

“Deadpool…what’s my name?”

“Matthew? Matt? Matty? One of those. My vote’s on Matty. I like that: Matty.”

Daredevil sighs, there was no avoiding it; he rubs a hand down his face exasperated, “Deadpool…”

“Wade. Since were on first name basis now, you can call me Wade.” He winks and blows a kiss. Then looks guilty, “Oh, I, uh, blew you a kiss, don’t know if you got that.”

“Wade…” he tries.

“Ah, don’t worry! I won’t tell a soul! Your secret’s safe here…Matty.”

“…Thank you, Wade. But trust me, I’ll be fine. I don’t need your help.”

Wade considers him, then shakes his head, “Are you sure? I mean, it looked like you did back there.” He thumbs back towards where they came.

“I have friends who can help me with this. The Heroes for Hire, I’ll call them.”

Wade steps back, a hand dramatically over his heart, “You wound me, sir!” he exclaims, “I’m offering my service on, what’s it called? That lawyer thing.” Wade pauses in thought, while Matt stares at him in alarm. Did he know Matt was a lawyer too?

“Ah-ha! Got it! I’m offering you my help, _pro bono_. That means free. And I usually charge for this kind of help. But I’m giving you a special discount. The Heroes for Hire, they’re great people, but they’ll charge a fee. It’s not expensive, but my momma always said the best things in life are free. Which to be honest is total shit, but in this case it is in fact the best thing.”

Matt frowns, “You’ll protect me…for free?”

“One time offer, take it or leave it.”

Matt thinks on it, he really hated asking anyone for help, he’d rather suffer it out on his own. But this was a rather unique situation, Wade already knew who he was, knew who they’d be up against. And for free on top of that, he wasn’t really hurting for money but things had been rough in the beginning for him and Foggy, they were still trying to get back fro that. He also wasn’t sure he wanted to involve Jess and Luke in this mess. They’d done enough for him as it is. He’ll give Deadpool a try, the man wasn’t the most morally sound, but he tried to do the right thing and that was enough for Matt to have some measure of hope for him.

“Alright, Deadpool, I’ll take your offer.” Wade squeals with joy, “But I have a few conditions.”

“Sure, sure.” Wade says, agreeable.

“First, get rid of that taco. I don’t even think it’s edible anymore.”

“Done!” Wade searches his pouches until he finds said taco, he tosses it aside. “Anything else?”

“Make sure you take a shower…a few times. At least two times.”

“Oh, that may be a problem, see my shower at my current place is a no go. Somebody made a mess in there, not me of course, but it’s like a science project in there.”

“What? Seriously? Wade, how do you live like you do?”

“I know I’m a disgusting mess. But maybe I can use yours?” he asks hopefully.

Just the thought of Wade using his shower made Matt shudder. “No, you’re not coming to my place. Not on your life.”

“Then, I can’t shower. I mean I can maybe jump in the Hudson, but we both know that’s not going to help this situation.”

Matt scowled deeply.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wade…you still smell…badly.”

Deadpool is taken aback, “How? I’ve showered twice now!” He exclaims lifting two fingers for emphasis and then remembering the man is blind, he puts them down. Matt actually gave in and brought him back to his apartment, which was a win on Wade’s part. He didn’t think this would happen in a million years.

 “I can see that.” Matt informs him, then shakes his head disbelieving, “You don’t do hygiene properly.” He sounds irritated, “You know what, Let me help you.”

Wade is about to retort about how he so does do hygiene right but pauses staring in disbelief, “Help me?”  Matt nods. What the hell? “N-no way. I’ll do it ‘right’ this time” he does air quotes for emphasis and then smacks his hand to his face, because goddammit if he can stop with the visual gestures to the blind man. He feels like an ableist piece of shit.

“Look, I’ll just go in there and help with your problem areas. Like those feet. Do you even wash them?” he crinkles his nose in disgust.

Wade looks at his feet; they look shitty just like the rest of him. Matt’s lucky he can’t see it. “No, no. I’ll wash them too. I admit I skipped ‘em before. Anything to make you feel better… _Matty_ ” he couldn’t resist giving the man a nickname.

Matt sighs, “C’mon, let’s go”. He starts to usher Wade back to the bathroom. Wade resists, dodging him.

Matt frowns, looking towards Wade, “Really, don’t make this into a big deal. I’m just trying to be helpful for my own benefit.”

He grabs Wade’s arm, pulling him towards the bathroom. But then he pauses, releasing his grip on Wade’s arm slightly to brush his fingers lightly on his arm. Matt tilts his head slightly, he looks slightly bewildered. Wade realizes belatedly that he’s feeling his scars, the bumpy texture they gave his skin, and yanks his arm away from the touch.

Matt looks startled, but then furrows his brow, “Is that a burn?” _A burn_. Singular. Of course he probably thinks only his arm is scarred. “What does it matter?”

Matt looks troubled, “Well, it doesn’t but I thought you healed?”

“Yeah, my healing factor is great, but it won’t heal this. You’re lucky you can’t see. I’m the equivalent to Freddy Krueger.”

Matt looks at him curiously, “Are you scarred all over?”

“Yes.” Wade snaps, he goes to the bathroom and showers for the third time, he scrubs his feet raw. When he emerges again, Matt gives him an apologetic look. Again he honestly looks like a puppy; he even tilts his head slightly.

“Wade, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” Wade shrugs, and then berates himself for once again using a visual gesture.

“It’s alright” he manages, “Am I to your liking now, your highness?”

Matt gives him the smallest of smiles and nods, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the beginning of that scar kink. Matt doesn't realize what a mistake he's made I think, he just wanted Wade to be clean haha. I'm going to do a proper bathing scene possibly in the next chapter and we'll explore that kink some more. ;))


	3. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took forever. You know.. holidays and such. But I'm on vacation now, so I should be able to update again real soon. I don't have a beta so let me know if there are any glaring errors! Kudos and comments appreciated!

Matt has made a mistake, a huge mistake. He’s not sure what possessed him to believe letting Deadpool into his home would be a good idea. It wasn’t, not in any shape or form.

“Wade,” he says slowly, trying so hard to be patient, “You can’t sleep here.” Matt has a pounding headache and he struggles to muster up his best glare towards the man currently lounging in his bed.

“What?” Wade exclaims, offended, “Where do you want me to sleep? The floor?” he scoffs, as he fluffs out a pillow, “You have the most comfortable bed I have ever, ever laid in. Are these sheets satin? You sleep like royalty! These pillows are like clouds. Sooooo, soft!”

“Get off now or I’ll drag you off, Wade. You don’t need to stay here, go back home.”

“I’m never gonna leave this bed.”

Matt doesn’t have the strength to resist or control, Wade. He is too damn tired to deal with this right now. His head hurts, his body aches, and he just wants some damn rest. He sighs angrily “Fine, just for tonight! Move over.”

“Sure thing, Matty.” He scoots over, patting the space next to him. Matt climbs in, getting comfortable. When Wade tries to spoon with him, he elbows him in the face. Matt falls asleep to the sound of Wade’s muttered curses. Matt feels content.

* * *

 

Matt wakes up the next morning, Deadpool is sleeping beside him, thankfully he’s not a snorer. So Matt slept surprisingly well. He slips out of bed and gets right to cleaning. Having only been here a few hours, Deadpool’s already made a mess. Matt starts with his foul smelling suit, Matt had loaned Wade some clothes to rest in, actually to leave with, but somehow he’s still here. The suit is piled in the bathroom; he puts it to soak in his strongest detergent and sets the belt and pouches aside. The boots are on another level of disgusting, he deposits them outside his door.

He’s in the middle of scrubbing his tub when he hears Wade wake up. He listens as Wade gets out if bed, he can tell the man is content as he approaches. Matt focuses back on his task, he needs this bathroom spotless again so he can shower and get ready for the day.

Wade pokes his head in the bathroom, “Good Morning, my horny friend. You’re up and going, want breakfast? I can make some mean pancakes.”

Matt shakes his head, “No thanks, I’ll grab something on the way. Almost done here. You can go.”

“Getting rid of me so soon?” He’s disappointed.

“I don’t need you right now, Wade. We can meet up later.”

“Alright, I need to grab a few things anyways.” He leaves, Matt can hear him rummaging around. Wade curses, muttering, “Why’s my suit all wet?”

“You can come back for it later, Wade.” Matt calls.

“Seriously? Can I get a hoodie or something?” He seems a bit anxious. Matt sighs, getting up and going to his room, he grabs one of his hoodies, one he knows he won’t miss and gives it to Wade.

“Thanks, you’re a true friend”

“No problem, Wade.”

Wade fidgets nervously, “So about later? Umm, I think we should, you know, have a way to contact one another, seeing as we’re partners and all. So here’s my number. So call me maybe?”

He gives Matt a piece of paper, Matt takes it and smiles thinly, “That’s a good idea, Wade. Except, I can’t, you know, _see_ this.”

Wade is instantly ashamed, “Oh, fuck! Oh shit!” he snatches the paper back, “What the shit, sorry about that. I just-”

 Matt holds up his hand to stop him, “It’s alright, Wade. Here.” Matt hands him his phone, “Just put yourself under Deadpool or Wade, so I can contact you.”

Wade quickly puts in his info and hands the phone back, “So, later?”

“Yes.” Matt confirms.

* * *

 

Matt considers going out without Wade, except he should have expected that would be impossible, because the man conveniently is in his apartment when he gets back home from work.

“Hey, DD, looking good.” he greets from the couch, he’s fully suited up and cleaning one of his guns. In fact he has a few guns sprawled out on the coffee table.

“Deadpool, what is this?”

“Prepping for tonight. I wasn’t sure what kind of action we’d be seeing so I brought a little of everything. You can’t have too many guns in my opinion. Am I right?”

“No, wrong. I think one is too many.”

“Right because you fight with your stick of justice.”

“It’s called a billy club. And it’s more than enough. But I was talking about this.” He kicks the random trunk that’s sitting next to the couch.

“That’s my stuff, you know, everything I need.”

“It’s a bunch of guns, bombs, and one smelly suit.”

“Hey! That’s my clean suit.”

Matt ignoring that “How did you get this in here?”

“That’s a good question. But a girl can’t reveal all her secrets.”

Matt frowns, “Why do you need this here?”

“Well, since I’m staying here, I need my things.” Deadpool explains matter-of-factly.

Matt laughs incredulous, “You’re not staying here.”

“We’re buddies going after the baddies, and for safety reasons, we should stay close together. I can’t protect you if I’m staying across town. Don’t worry, It’ll be great, we’ll be like Rob and Big.”

“No. Absolutely not. Get out, Wade, and take your stuff with you.”

“We’re not going on patrol? I’m ready to go.”

“Yes, we’re going but I’m telling you right now: You are not living here. I’m perfectly fine by myself, I don’t need you to baby sit me or make a mess of my place.”

“Well, damn. If you feel that strongly about it, fine. How about this: I’ll take my stuff after we’re done.”

“Good.” Matt nods, satisfied. He leaves Wade to get himself suited up and ready to go.

Wade waits for him still busying himself with the guns. He comes out and looks disapprovingly at the array on the table.

“You know, we’re not killing anyone. Make sure you remember that.”

Wade nods, “Right, were just beating them up bad enough they’ll die later in the hospital.”

“No, Wade, no killing. I’ve managed to avoid it up til now. I want you to do the same while were teamed up. Non-lethal tactics only.”

“Never killed? Are you sure? Because we all saw that hallway fight scene in season two, which was badass and sexy as fuck, but I’m pretty sure a few of those guys ended up dead.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t killed anyone.”

“Good tactic! Deny and ignore.”

“What? No! ” Matt sighs and waves his hand, “Just don’t kill anyone, Wade. Let’s get going.”

“Alright!”

* * *

 On top of fighting the usual bad guys, they try to track down info on Mary and Bullseye. They come up empty handed, no one seems to know who they are or what they are up to, or who’s even hired them. Matt’s money is on Kingpin, but his lackeys don’t seem to know anything about them or the strange sonic device. Exhausted and annoyed Matt calls it a night and they return to Matt’s place.

“Alright, Wade, thanks for your help. Get your stuff and head out.”

Wade nods agreeable, “Sure, sure. Ah, but you think I can use your shower again? Like I said mine is shit.”

Matt nods, “That’ fine. Just don’t take too long.” He’s relieved the man seems to care about his hygiene. “Want me to help?”  he adds, jokingly.

“No!” Wade says quickly, “I’ll be fine, you perv.”

Matt shrugs, smiling, “Just trying to be helpful.”

While Wade showers, Matt changes, he sits on the couch to go over a few of his cases. He needs to put more time into his day job. It isn’t fair to his clients to put them on the back burner while he focuses on his daredevil activities.

Wade emerges from the bathroom, sighing happily, “That was so refreshing!” He’s wearing Matt’s t-shirt and sweats that he’d loaned to him. Wade drops down on the coach next to Matt, “What’re you reading? I thought you were blind?”

“These are in braille, I can read this just fine.”

“Oh, right, those dots. Sorry, you’re just the most non-blind blind man I’ve ever met. Does that make sense?”

“I know what you mean, Wade. I’m able to function better than most blind people, but that doesn’t change the fact that I am still blind.”

“Yeah, very true.” Wade pauses, “Shit, I’m being a damn ableist jerk. Sorry, Matty.”

Matt pats Wade on the arm, “It’s alright, Wade.” He’s going to tell him he’s used to people’s micro aggressions but is distracted by the feel of Wade’s skin. He brushes his hand across Wade’s bare arm.

Wade moves away, out of reach. “Disgusting, right?’ he says depreciatively.

“No, I like it.” Matt blurts out. Matt is instantly embarrassed, he’s not even sure why he’s said it.

Wade is silent, then says, “Wow, you’re a jerk too.”

Matt frowns, “No, I-“ then stops, _Wait, do I like it? What the fuck?_ He’s not sure what to make of this. He deflates, “Sorry.”

Wade stands, “I guess I should get going since you don’t want me here.”

“You can stay tonight, I mean it’s already late.”

“Really?!” Wade exclaims happily.

“Just for one more night, then you need to go back to your place.”

“Sure, sure.”

* * *

**1 week later…**

 

Despite everything, Wade has been staying with Matt for the past week, Matt really hadn’t planned on having him stay any longer, Yet he’s managed to convince Matt to let him stay night after night. Now Matt didn’t even resist. Surprisingly he was grateful for the company, both at home and on patrol.

Tonight, after a night out on patrol, Matt tried to review some of his cases, once again they’ve taken a back seat to his crusade to find Mary and Bullseye. Wade turned in earlier; he’s actually been sleeping pretty regularly which was not the case prior. Matt sighs he feels utterly drained, he puts the files away, deciding to get some rest.

Matt goes into the bedroom and lies next to Wade, the big lug takes up most of the bed, limbs everywhere. He pushes him to move over, Wade grumbles but obliges and he quickly falls back asleep. He really likes Matt’s bed, claims it’s the only place he can actually get decent sleep.

Matt tries to sleep when he feels his morbid curiosity nagging at him. He can feel Wade lying there, in a deep slumber. He tries to will away his strange urge, but after a few moments he gives in. Hesitantly, he reaches over to stroke Wade’s arm slightly, feeling the scars there. He’d always been a fascinated with scars. In the past, when he’d lay with his past lovers, he’d run his hands on their skin, locating every little bump and scratch. He’d marveled at how different they’d felt compared to smoother unscarred skin. Wade’s skin was a mosaic of different scars, intermingled. Some were scabbed over and others were softer and smooth. He ran his fingers lightly over his arm, from palm to shoulder, in awe. Scars ran all over the limb. His curiosity intensifies, he sits up and carefully runs his fingers on Wade’s chest, the man sleeps shirtless, slowly he traces the scars up to his sternum. Matt is in amazement; did Wade really have scars everywhere?

“Oo, kinky” Wade says suddenly. Matt quickly withdraws his hand, shocked and embarrassed. He’d been so absorbed in his fascination; he hadn’t noticed Wade had awoken during his unwarranted exploration.

“Sorry, I- I was just curious.” He stammers.

“Is that all you are?” Wade teases. Matt is confused, and realizes belatedly he is very much aroused. He jumps out of the bed so fast he falls to the floor. He quickly gets to his feet and Wade bursts out laughing.

“It’s not what you think!” Matt growls, he quickly leaves the room, Wade’s laughter follows him to the bathroom where he takes a long cold shower and pointedly ignores his erection.

“S’okay.” Wade tells him later when he crawls back to bed, “We all got fucked up kinks. Guess yours is ugly ass zombie skin.”

“Oh, yeah? And what are yours?” Matt challenges.

“Wade shrugs, “Best not share, they’re too fucked up.”

Matt glowers at him and closes his eyes to finally get some sleep.

“Like TO arms and cute blind guys.” Wade mutters very quietly to himself. But to Matt he might as well have screamed it.

Matt’s stomach flutters and he has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to give more of DP's POV next chapter! I think I will up the rating, the next chapter should get steamy and I'll finally get in that shower scene (sorry I wanted to add it here but it fits better later).


	4. This is Your Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! I’m thankful for everyone who has left me kudos and comments. I’ve increased the number of chapters from 6 to 7! Yay? Haha, this took me a little while, but at least it's decently long. Or at least longer than my other chapters. Expect cute, almost domestic Devilpool, and yes people, the long awaited bath scene. ;)
> 
> Some warnings! I updated the tags, please note the changes. TW for past rape mention and discussion of mental illness.

It’s nearly seven in the morning and currently, Wade’s fixing up breakfast, humming to himself. He feels comfortable enough that he’s opted to be shirtless. Even with Matt here he can’t see the scarred mess that is Wade’s body. Not that he’s shy, he just hates having to deal with the stares and questions. Downside is that Matt doesn’t own a tv, only an outdated radio. He makes his specialty, eggs and pancakes with good old Canadian bacon.

He’s setting the table when Matt walks in, bead head and all, he blinks sleepily, mumbling, “Morning.” As he sits down. “Thanks for breakfast.”

Wade grins as he joins him at the table, “You’ve finally realized what a great cook I am?”

“You’re only good at breakfast.” He chides, “That hardly qualifies you for a _great_ cook.”

“Hey! I can cook other things too. Like poutine and pasta.” he defends, “I just haven’t gotten around to making any of that. Besides you have to admit, I make a great housewife, yeah? I have breakfast for you in the morning and dinner when you come home.”

“Going out to buy take out for dinner hardly gives you any points for a good housewife. And I told you to stop doing that, I can’t eat that stuff. It’s too… unsanitary.”

Wade shakes his head in disbelief, “Are you sure you’re not a germaphobe? Because you sure act like one.”

Matt smiles and takes a bite, Wade watches him pleased.

It’s been nearly three weeks since Wade had started living with the devil himself, Matt Murdock, and he’s finds he enjoys their odd arrangements. It’s rare that Wade find anyone willing to room with him, he admits he has unsavory habits. It’s not always rainbows and sunshine between them. The two of them bicker, sometimes they have all out brawls, but still they’ve become almost like friends.

 

They finish up breakfast and Wade hops on the couch grabbing one of his many guns from the coffee table to clean it. Feigning engrossment. Matt, being a neat freak, cleans up. Wade hums glancing at Matt occasionally while he moves about the apartment. When Matt has the place to his liking he moves to his room to get ready for the day. Wade watches as Matt strips and dresses in plain sight. Giving Wade such a nice view, and damn he knows what he’s doing that jerk. Wade has no shame in looking and why should he? Matt may be blind but he’s perfectly aware of Wade’s every move. He can probably see through people’s clothes with his strange x-ray vision.  At one point, He smiles knowingly in Wade’s direction and Wade grumbles focusing again on the gun.

When he’s done dressing, he gets his briefcase and is heading for the door but pauses, turning slightly in Wade’s direction, “Wade,” he says seriously, “Don’t follow me to work, okay?”

Wade scoffs, “When have I ever done that?”

“Almost every day.”

Wade stares at Matt for a long moment before shrugging, “I’m supposed to be looking out for you, remember? Bodyguard and all that. I’m supposed to watch out for you. I’m not as smart as your books, but I know how to look out for you. Who’s to say you won’t be attacked while you’re out lawyering or whatever?”

Matt shakes his head, “I’ll be fine, Wade.”

“But how do I know that you will?”

“You really take this seriously, huh?”

“Of course, I do. I have a reputation to uphold you know.”

Matt chuckles, shaking his head, “I’ll talk to you later, Wade.” He leaves.

Wade frowns, how did he even know Wade was following him? He was careful to be discreet and keep his distance. What range did the man have with his strange hearing vision? It was actually quite impressive honestly. Wade jumps up quickly putting on some civies he had and heading out to follow his little devil.

 

* * *

 

Wade is lounging on the couch when he hears Matt come in, he stands to greet him. “Hey Matty, how are you? Did you have a good day?” He’s pretending he didn’t spend the whole day watching him.

Matt has a few bags in addition to his briefcase, “Yeah, today was a good day. No complaints.” He puts down the bags on the table, “As you already know, I stopped by the department store to get a few things. And I got something for you too.”

Wade hops to his feet, excited, “What? Something for little ol’ me? Your shouldn’t have!”

“Nothing special, just got a few things I thought you could use.”

“A few things?” He says curiously, coming over.

Matt digs in the bag and takes out a box, he hands it to Wade. It’s a shoe box, Wade opens it to reveal a pair of new combat boots.

Matt shrugs, “The ones you have now smell so bad, I swear they were sent straight from hell just to torment me. So…I got you new ones.”

“Thanks” Wade says seriously, it’s been a while since anyone got anything for Wade. He feels grateful in a way he can’t describe.

“And I got you this as well.” he takes something else out. Wade looks and sees Matt holding out silk pajamas. He stares at it a moment, before taking it. It’s not the sexy kind, on the contrary it’s just regular men’s pajamas. A long-sleeved, button-up shirt and long pants. But they’re butter soft to the touch and bright pink.

“I know your skin is very sensitive, I just figured this would be the most comfortable thing for you to sleep in. Besides you need to have your own stuff and stop taking mine.”

“They’re perfect.” He says with emotion, then clears his throat, “Thanks, Matty.”

“I- uh, yeah you’re welcome, Wade. It’s the least I can do, you’ve been a great help these past few weeks.”

“You sure you want me wearing this though?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he says confused.

“It’s going to be hard to cop a feel in these. You should have gotten something skimpy and sexy.”

“Wha..?” Matt face reddens so quickly Wade barks out a laugh.

“I’m joking, Matty. When you want to feel me up, all you need to do is ask.” He grins wolfishly at Matt whose face goes even redder.

 Matt shakes his head turning back to his bags, “I’m going to make dinner. Why don’t you clean up a bit? This place is a mess.”

Wade smiles, “Sure thing, honey.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Wade wakes up feeling happily content, his new pajamas actually did wonders for him. Today was Matt’s day off so there was no need to get up early and he was honestly so comfortable he really wanted to stay in bed as long as he could. He looks over at Matt next to him, and he sees that Matt is turned away from him, presumably still asleep. Wade glances at the clock next to the bed, it’s nearly nine-thirty. Matt turns to face him suddenly, Wade glances at him and finds that he’s a awake. His eyes stare at him, but he knows Matt not looking at him, not with his eyes at least.

“How long you been up?” he asks with a yawn.

“Not long” he replies, his gaze is oddly intense.

“You want to get up now?”

“Not yet, uh…” he hesitates, Wade quirks a brow at him, or would have if he had eyebrows and Matt had eyes that could see them.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Wade…do you think I can…” Matt face reddens as he struggles to ask.

Wade knows instantly what he wants, and he’s suddenly embarrassed with him.

“I just want to…uh” Matt struggles on, “Just a little, if I could…touch you, maybe?”

“Uh, well since you asked so nicely-”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to!” Matt says quickly, “Nevermind, its alright. I don’t… its fine.”

Wade sits up quickly, “Hey, its fine, I said you could if you asked and you can. I’m giving you my consent.”

“Matt sits up too shaking his head, “You don’t have to comply with my strange whims, Wade. It’s alright, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I said, its fine, Matt. You ain’t making a liar outta me.” Wade pulls off his shirt tossing it aside, “Here.”

Matt blinks, he looks uncertainly at Wade, “Are you sure?“

“Yes.” He confirms.

When Matt still hesitates, Wade sighs loudly, grabbing his hand and brings it to his chest. Matt is startled, but he recovers quickly, he runs his hand across his chest. He tilts his head in that adorable way he does and Wade gulps feeling that familiar tingly feeling in his groin. Damn. Matt runs his fingers to his shoulder and down his arm.

“Do you have scars everywhere? Do they change?”

“Uh, yeah, everywhere. The cancer… its constantly growing and being healed.  So my skin is constantly changing, shedding and becoming new.”

Matt looks intrigued, “So it’s different day to day?”

“Yeah, somedays are better than others. Some days its full of scabs that bleed and ooze pus. Disgusting shit. Other days, its more or less soft, with patches of dry skin.”

Matt furrows his brows as he continues touching his arm, marveling at the scars there.

Wade would be lying if he said it didn’t feel nice. Too nice. “Alright, you perv.” He teases, withdrawing his arm from him, Matt looks cutely disappointed, “I’m going to take my daily shower.”

Matt’s face lit up at that, “Can I join you?”

“Wh-what!? No!”

“I just want to help you, Wade. You showering every day is a great improvement, but you’re still missing some key areas. I can help you.”

“Wow, no.” he laughs leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

After fruitlessly searching for any kind of lead on Mary and Lester, They finally come into information that could help them. One of Deadpool’s informants revealed there is an underground vendor selling strange weapons to those with the means to pay. When Wade asked specifically about the sonic blaster, the guy was certain there had been one. Wade gets the whereabouts of the vendor and shares this info with Matt.

“Finally, we have something useful, Wade. I’m sick and tired of sitting around waiting for them to attack us.” Matt tells him, pleased.

“Hell yeah, I told you, you can count on me. Now we can track them down and end them for good. I can’t wait to get that bastard, Bullseye. He’s been a pain in my ass for too long. Almost literally. Close call on my part. ”

Matt pointedly ignores that last bit, “Yes, but we’re not kill-.” Wade interrupts him with an annoyed groan, Matt shoots him an impatient glare. “We’ve discussed this, Wade. Besides, I have high hopes that Mary can get help to overcome her other personalities. She was able to before.”

“And yet, she’s still lost control. Matt, I tried to help her and…” Wade lets out a shaky breath, he shakes his head. He doesn’t want to remember any of _that_. “It’s pointless.” He finishes.

“We all slip and fall, Wade. We can’t just write her off because of it.”

“Yeah, but maybe we should.” He responds heatedly, “She’s beyond help.”

Matt frowns, “We’ll see. Let’s get ready to head out and check this place.”

Wade goes over to his trunk, it’s got more than guns and bombs in it now, he pulls out his suit, it’s folded neatly in there, by his horny friend of course. He pauses looking at the suit. He’s like a pampered husband, getting his clothes folded and put away like this. Or is Matt the husband? He quickly changes into the suit and starts arming himself. A little bit of everything, just in case. Matt appears at his side all suited and ready to go. Wade smiles, “Shall we, my red devil?” Matt’s lips quirk in the slightest hint of a smile.

They investigate the illegal weapons vendor, as expected they no longer have the sonic device, but they did confirm after some “gentle” persuasion that Typhoid and Bullseye had purchased it. It was looking like the two may be working solo. Which was surprising given they’re both mercenaries.

 

* * *

 

The two heroes stumble into the apartment, well, Wade stumbles. Matt is more graceful. Wade sighs heavily and flops down on the couch. Matt drops down next to him, “Shit” he mutters, “I’m damn tired.”

Matt chuckles, leaning on Wade, “Yeah, me too, we did a lot today.” He pulls off his cowl, dropping it on the floor. He shakes out his hat hair, running his fingers through it.  Wade watches him with interest. Matt pauses tilting his had slightly towards him, then he sidles up closer to Wade and touches his chest lightly.

Wade gulps, Matt tilts his head to stare up at him and Wade swears Matt is giving him _the look_. He moves to stand, to escape, but Matt and his creepy ESP, grabs his arm to stop him.

“Wade,” he nearly whispers, “Can I touch you?” Wade gives a curt nod of consent. A smile plays on those pretty pink lips as he turns more towards Wade. Reaching up, slowly and deliberately, he touches Wade’s mask, running his fingers along his jaw to the back of his neck. He slips his fingers under the edge of the mask, lifting it.

Wade grabs his hand, stopping him. Matt’s face is intense as Wade reaches and pulls the mask off himself. He gazes at Matt, he’s got a bruise forming on his cheek, his hair is a mess and despite it, he looks so handsome. Tentatively, he reaches and caresses the bruised cheek with back of his hand, he has stubble and Wade enjoys the feel of it. Matt leans into the touch with a small, pleased smile. He touches Wade’s cheek in turn, running his fingers carefully over the scars; he follows his jawline and rubs a thumb over Wade’s lips.

It’s so sensual Wade leans towards Matt, but hesitates, unsure if he should initiate anything or if he should wait for Matt to do something.  He isn’t positive on what exactly was happening here, was Matt trying to start something with him or was he just satisfying his weird kink. Surely, Matt doesn’t really want to do anything like _that_ with him.

Then Matt closes the distance between them, his lips press softly against Wade’s. It’s a sweet chaste kiss, Matt pulls back, “Is this okay, Wade?” he murmurs. Wade just nods lamely, lost for words. Wade take initiative this time, he leans in kissing Matt. He ups the intensity of it, he avoids using any tongue until Matt licks his lips just so. Wade opens his mouth and Matt dives right in, the kiss turns desperate and messy. Matt leans back slightly trying to undress him, Wade helps him, he manages to get part of his suit off, exposing his chest. Matt leans over him as he runs his hands over him. He starts to kiss Wade down his jaw to his neck.

Matt withdraws suddenly, his face flushed, “Sorry, got a little carried away.” Wade blinks up at him as Matt moves up and off of him. He smiles sheepishly at Wade, “I’m going to take a shower.” Wade nods stiffly, but otherwise unmoving as he watches Matt retreat to the bathroom. He listens until he hears the shower, then he curses. Shit was that intense, in his wildest dreams he would have never imagined he, one Wade Winston Wilson, would actually make out with the devil himself, Matthew Michael Murdock. Tongue and everything. He runs a hand down his face, contemplating what this meant in the big scheme of things. It really wasn’t clear. Was Matt satisfying his strange affinity for scars or was it something else? Something more? He couldn’t say for sure what it could be, either one was possible. And damn Matt for being a fucking tease, to up and run like that.

He stands moving to the bedroom he strips himself of the suit, tossing it aside. He dresses for bed and decides he needs to sleep off his boner.

 

* * *

 

What a coward, Matt thinks to himself as he finishes up in the shower. He’s run from Wade, even though he was the one who had initiated everything. The touching, the stripping, the kissing. Guilty on all counts. Yet he was the one who abruptly ended it, leaving both of them very…unsatisfied. He’s got to reign in his strange urges, is unnecessary and…sinful. As he exits the bathroom, he can sense Wade is already in bed, but not yet asleep. He goes over, climbing in bed next to him. He lies facing Wade, who is decidedly ignoring him. “Hey, Wade.” He whispers, “I want to thank you again for helping me with Typhoid and Bullseye. I know these two are difficult, especially Mary.”

Wade doesn’t respond, but Matt can tell he’s lost in thought. He absently reaches out to touch Wade, but stops himself in time. He’s developing a problem, he needs to exercise more control. Then Wade turns to face him, “You dated Mary way back, didn’t you?”

Matt grimaces, “Yes and no. When Typhoid first became an issue for the city, I hadn’t known she had split personalities. When I was investigating Typhoid, I met Mary Walker. She was- _is_ quiet, kind and gentle. I was drawn to her quickly and dated her without realizing she was the very person I was tracking.”

“You couldn’t tell them apart?” Wade asked surprised “Can’t you tell who’s who without seeing them?”

“Of course, Wade. I can tell people apart from their voices, mannerisms, even their heartbeats. But Mary and Typhoid are nothing alike in those respects. I had no idea they were the same person until she revealed that to me.”

“Well, shit.” Wade muttered.

“She reminded me that I can’t see people in the traditional sense. So she could hide from me literally in plain sight.”

Wade is oddly silent. Matt can tell, from his heartbeat and breathing, he’s feeling stressed. He seemed to become tense while they spoke about Typhoid.

“She tricked me too.” Wade says quietly, then he is silent again. Matt waits for him to elaborate.

“When you were teamed up?” he probes gently, Matt knows they were together for a time as partners.

“We were teamed up for a short time, I wanted to help her. I know you had warned me against doing so, but I know a mental hospital isn’t always the best option. And I thought I could somehow help her overcome her illness.” he pauses, sighing. “But I was wrong. I made it worst for her.” Wade’s voice becomes shaky, Matt listens intently, “We split up. But I was struggling, having a hard time of it. And she _knew_ that.” Wade shakes his head, “When it happened, I’d been drinking. She came to me, disguised as Terry. I truly thought it was her and we…” he swallows thickly, “I never felt so violated. She just wanted to hurt me. But I should have known it was her.”

Matt shakes his head, tentatively taking Wade’s hand in his, “She took advantage of you, Wade. You were impaired and she assaulted you. You’re not at fault.” Wade nods slightly, and Matt pulls him into an embrace. He rubs Wade’s back soothingly until the man falls asleep.

Matt can understand why Wade would dislike Typhoid, maybe even hate her. Matt himself despised the woman. She was volatile, brash, and a rapist. But he couldn’t forget about Mary Walker who was a kind soul trapped with two very violent splits. He’s met her other demented personality Bloody Mary only a few times. Mary wasn’t the kind of women who deserved to be abandoned without help. He wanted to help Mary to be in control of herself or get her to someone who could.  It was the right thing to do.

 

* * *

  

Wade awakens the next morning feeling relaxed, and warm, so very warm. He feels Matt just behind him, his arm loosely resting on his side. He’s wide awake when he realizes, they are spooning and he’s the _little_ spoon. Wade is nearly giddy. Usually they sleep apart from each other, mostly because Matt likes his space, but now they’re practically cuddling. He feels Matt stir behind him, and he ruins it by pulling away. Wade frowns at the utter loss of warmth. He turns to face Matt, who, being the romantic he is, says, “You need to shower you’re starting to stink.”

“Thanks, Matty.” He purrs, and he’s feeling so bold today, it must be the spooning or the lazy smile Matt gives him then, but he finds himself asking, “You want to join me?”

He wants to take it back, he really does. Because despite making it to first base and having a semi heart-to-heart; they are not ready for this. Wade isn’t ready for it. But Matt sits up suddenly alert, “Finally, yes, let’s go.”

So apparently, Matt is ready. And if Matt is ready, then Wade is. Almost.

“No need to be nervous, Wade. It’s just a bath. I’m not going to do anything.”

“Do you solemnly swear you are _not_ up to no good?”

“Uh, yes. Sure. C’mon.” He grabs Wade’s arm leading them to the bathroom. Wade watches as Matt turns on the tub, touching the water and adjusting it to the perfect temperature. He turns slightly to Wade, “Would you like a bath bomb?”

“Sure.” He’s heard they’re all the rage nowadays. Matt lets the tub fill and fetches the bomb. He tosses it in and Wade is nearly mesmerized by the colors. It turns the water a frothy orange with hints of blue and purple and smells like sandalwood. The smell is very calming.

“Alright, Wade, it’s ready. Get undressed and hop in.”

Wade removes his pajamas and pauses just before getting in “Um, are you joining me?”

Matt blinks at him, and he smiles slightly, “You want me to?”

Wade blushes, and quickly gets in, the water is perfectly warm and with the smell of the bomb he feels instantly at ease.

“Relax for a bit, Wade.” Matt murmurs. And Wade does because this is possibly the best bath he’s ever had.

After a few moments Matt gets a wash cloth and lathers it with soap. Wade watches him only slightly, enjoying his bath too much. People were right to love these bombs, they were amazing.

“Is it good?” Matt asks, as he kneels by the tub. Wade simply nods, “Here sit up Wade, let me wash your back.” Obediently Wade sits up. Matt runs his fingers light over Wade’s back, before he uses the wash cloth to start cleaning him. Matt is being gentle, moving the cloth in small circles over his back. It felt nearly like a massage. Matt moves efficiently cleaning his arms before moving to his chest.

Matt graciously skips over his jewels and instead he grabs one his legs, lifting his foot out of the water, he’s gotten a fresh wash cloth and he cleans his foot diligently. Then he moves to the other. Wade watches him, he was completely focused on his task. When he’s satisfied both feet are clean he cleans up his legs, stopping short again from his naughty bits.

Matt pauses and hands Wade the wash cloth, “Here, clean your dick.” So tactful, Matty has a way with words.

“What? You’re not going to do it?” he teases.

Matt smiles cheekily, “If you insist.” Wade hardly has a chance to retort, when Matt snatches the wash cloth, reaching right down and grabbing hold of his dick with his wash cloth covered hand. The squeak Wade makes is utterly embarrassing.

Matt rubs up his length slowly, then back down just as slow. “Need to make sure, you’re nice and clean.” He hums. Shit, Wade is getting hard right in his hand. Matt moves lower to clean his balls, cupping them slightly.

“G-god, Matt…!” he gasps.

“Don’t bring Him into this” he whispers harshly. He withdraws his hand, placing the wash cloth aside, “Looks like you’re the one who’s up to no good, Wade.”

“What?” Wade retorts in disbelief.

“This.” He reaches down and grabs Wade’s semi-erect dick, he strokes it once, “Need a little help, naughty-pool?”

Wade responds by grabbing Matt by the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss, Matt instantly reciprocates. Wade grabs his hand that on his dick, moving it along his length as they kiss, open-mouthed and sloppy.

Wade pulls back to look at Matt, he’s adorably flushed, “Get in here, Matty.”

Matt nearly jumps out of his cloths and into the bath. He kisses Wade and continues to stroke him, Wade moans breathily. He pulls Matt closer to him so he’s practically on his lap, so he can rub their dicks together. Matt is just as aroused as he is. Matt groans and takes them both in his hand so he can rub them out together. Wade just can’t hold out and he cums first. He helps Matt to finish, grabbing him and stroking. Matt cums with a moan, burying his face in the crook of Wade’s neck.

They stay still for a blissful moment, both of them panting.

Hands down the best bath he has ever had.

“We should do this every day.” Wade sighs. Matt chuckles.

 

* * *

 

Its Matt’s day off and instead of working on his cases, he busies himself with tidying up his apartment, it’s in a perpetual state of disarray. He knows who is to blame, Wade throws his things everywhere, Matt is sure the amount of guns lying about has doubled somehow. He grumbles as he tries to be rid of the mess. Wade is singing happily as he fixes them breakfast. Its some made up song, Matt is certain.

Matt pauses tilting his head, he can hear someone coming towards his apartment. He smiles when he realizes who it is, he goes to the door opening it before Karen can even knock. She’s mildly surprised, but smiles pleasantly. “Karen, what brings you here?”

“Matt, hi! I just came by to see how you were doing. You’ve been so distracted these past few weeks. You’ve not been to Josie’s with me and Foggy in so long. I figured it must be something devil-related. But that doesn’t mean you can forget your friends!” she scolds, but he can tell she’s in a good mood, “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Matt steps back allowing her to move past him into the apartment, “We were just about to have breakfast.”

“We?” She asks, walking further into the apartment, looking around, “You sure changed up the place.” She pauses looking around, “Why do you have guns everywhere?”

“Uh, they’re not mine.”

“Well, hello there, red.” Wade greets from his spot by the stove.

Karen turns quickly to look at Wade. Matt can sense her go through shocked mortification and then struggle to feign acceptance, “Hello, I’m Karen. I work with Matt.” She greets, “You are…?”

“Wade Wilson.” He replies cheerfully, “Hope you’re hungry. I’ve made plenty. You can sit, I’m almost finished.”

Matt leads her over to the table where they sit. Karen glances again at Wade, he started singing to himself again. She looks about the place again. Her figurative cogs turning, he watches her waiting. She then leans closer to him whispering, “Matt is he your boyfriend?”

Matt tilts his head, “What makes you think that?”

“Oh, I don’t know the fact that you’re really happy, you’re practically glowing, Matt” she says with emphasis, “Plus, the couch doesn’t look like someone’s been sleeping on it, and he’s got his stuff everywhere.”

“You’ve got a keen eye, Karen.” Matt says impressed, “Wade is helping me with a recent threat to the city.”

Karen quirks her brow, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Wade comes over then with the food, thankfully. He isn’t sure he can answer her question. Were they dating? It sure seemed like it, but they haven’t confirmed anything. Once they take care of Typhoid and Bullseye, will Wade leave? He’s not sure if he’d want Wade to leave or not at this point.

Wade is babbling to Karen as they eat, she’s not entirely comfortable, Wade doesn’t seem to notice. In her defense Wade isn’t being very appropriate.

By the end of their meal, Karen seems intrigued with Wade, she stares wide eyed at Matt every now and again, probably wondering how they were even friends. By the time she’s ready to leave, he can tell she likes Wade, she laughs at his jokes, and shares some of herself with him.

Matt walks her out, “Matt, where’d you find a man like Wade? He’s so…” she sighs shaking her head with a smile.

“Stange? Annoying?” Matt offers.

“Matt, stop, he’s a good guy, weird, yes. But good, you seem to be more relaxed and happy. I’m glad. You definitely need to relax more, smile more. Not be so serious.”

Matt laughs, “Alright, I get it. Bye, Karen.” She gives him a quick hug and heads off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you tried Lush's Yoga bath bomb? It's amazing and smells so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I should be able to update the next chapter soon! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
